


Not Alone

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blue - Freeform, Crying, Emotional pain, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Mark is an angel, Melancholy, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, POV First Person, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Sad, SuperM - Freeform, Sweet Mark, Tears, mark and jupiter are cuddling, mark emo hours, mark lee - Freeform, mark lee/original female character - Freeform, mark soft hours, mark x oc, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct angst, nct mark lee, nct scenarios, plaid skirt, short fic, sweet mark lee, this is kinda emotional, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Jupiter mourns the death of her grandfather and Mark is there every step of the way.
Relationships: Mark/Jupiter
Kudos: 4





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Jupiter Fenn is one of my original characters. In this scene, she is mourning her granddad's death. If this subject bothers you, you should turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy! The song that gave me inspiration when writing this was Not Alone by NCT 127! I will put a link to my character boards in my bio :D

I trace my fingers over the flaking paint of the truck. The way the muted blue color seems to crumble away at my touch makes me melancholy. My mini-skirt sways back and forth gently in the wind. 

I think of the times granddad drove me down to the Central Park Pond, just so I could feed the ducks. 

My heart aches as I open the driver’s side door, inhaling his scent. The upholstery is worn and faded; a sign that this truck was well-loved. I crawl in and sit, my hands clutching the wheel, my eyes staring at the dashboard. 

My name is being called, but it sounds distant as if I’m underwater.  _ Jupiter.  _ It sounds foreign to my brain as I space out, trying to distance myself from everything around me. 

A knot forms in my throat and I swallow, attempting to force it away. Suddenly, Mark is next to me, pulling on my arm. My head turns slowly. 

There’s a question in his eyes, but when I whimper his name, something in them breaks.

“Baby, what is it?” his hands still clasp the sleeve of my sweater. He tugs gently. His voice is pleading, and his expression is pained. “Come on. Come back to the house and tell me what’s going on.”

I shake my head. He sighs, letting go of my arm and walking around the front of the car. He enters through the passenger side door. He arrives next to me, and his long, slim fingers find mine, gripping softly. 

When I feel his soft hand touch mine, something in me snaps and I’m suddenly sobbing into my hands.

“Jupe,” whispers Mark, his bottom lip trembling. “It’s all right. I’m here.”

I bring my knees up to my chest and lean into him. Warm drops of water are falling into my hair, and I realize Mark is crying. He was affected by this too. 

He runs his hand up and down my arm, his chest heaving with every breath he sucks in between tears. 

We sit there together until our tears are dried, our bodies tired, and the sun has already changed its face.


End file.
